Arranged Marriage
by Dragons Are Attacking Me
Summary: Videl hadn't even graduated high school yet and her father is already making plans for her wedding. OOCVidel isn't as bold as she is in the show and Sharpner is kind of creepy but strong  compared to Hercule . There's more info inside and Genre may change
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys it's really strange. Right after I finished my last story the idea for this story just popped up in my head. It think the idea was triggered by the song I was listening to. So anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own Dragon Ball Z. (insert evil laugh)…maybe.

Summary: Videl hadn't even graduated high school yet and her control freak father is already making plans for her wedding. Being forced to marry a man she doesn't love by a man who doesn't even care about her feelings prompts her to run away. But to where? Where can she even go? (Btw in this fanfic Hercule is an ass.)

Ch. 1 One Creepy Jock

"Videl. I've made a decision." Hercule said, from the end of the dining table.

_Oh great what is it this time? Maybe he's gonna make me sell my heart for a couple of Zennys._ Videl thought. She hated how her father constantly had control of her life and if she said something she knew what his response would be.

"I'm the savior of the world and your father I'm doing this for your own good." he'd say.

"What is it, dad?" Videl asked, deciding to swallow her pride and just listen to her father and maybe this time she might actually agree with his decision.

"Videl. I've made a decision." Hercule repeated. "I have decided to let you get married."

"WHAAAT!" Videl yelled spitting out her orange juice with such force it flew across the elegant dining table and almost hit Hercule.

"You see, Videl, my top student has been asking me for your hand in marriage for years and just yesterday he defeated me in battle. So I've decided to let him marry you." Hercule explained, trying to sound as high class as possible.

"I'm not marrying Sharpner, Dad!" Videl shouted.

"Oh yes you are! If you don't you'll make me look bad and that'll ruin my reputation."

"It's always about you and your reputation isn't Dad!" Videl shouted before storming out of the dining room.

"Videl! Where do you think your going?"

Videl didn't respond. She had already grabbed her things and stormed out of the house. In her rage she forgot that the weather for today was rainy and it was already sprinkling out. But she couldn't go back in. She couldn't go back in because she didn't want to confront her control freak of a father. So just kept walking. Passing the pedestrians on the sidewalk making sure not to let them see her tears.

Videl hated it when her father did this. Ever since he defeated Cell no one ever opposed him. The power got to his already swollen head and had made it the size of West City. And the fact that he was controlling Videl's life made her feel so weak and powerless. He wasn't her father anymore he was more like a army drill instructer barking orders at a soldier.

It seemed that the more she walked the harder the rain began to fall.

_Of all the days to forget my umbrella. _Videl thought.

BEEP! BEEP!

_Oh great! I'm not in the mood! _Videl thought angrily.

"Videl come in there's a back robbery again at in downtown." the chief said.

"I'll be right there Chief." Videl said unenthusiastically as she search her pocket for her jet-copter.

_Oh no don't tell me I forgot the jet-copter! _Videl siged, _I forgot the jet-copter. What do I tell the chief._

"Never mind Videl, The Great Saiyaman has arrived. I'm sorry to bother you." The Chief said.

"It fine."_ Finally one time I'm actually glad that goof ball shows up._

The police chief hung up leaving Videl to once again concentrate on her thoughts. As soon as she arrived at Orange Star High, Videl immediately rushed to her first period hoping that Erasa or Gohan would be. She wanted to talk to someone, excluding Sharpner, hoping that they could take her mind of what was going on in her life. But unfortunately today just wasn't her day.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my future bride. I knew you couldn't resist the old Sharpner for too long." Sharpner smirked.

"I was thinking that in first period we could…talk about what we're going to do on our honeymoon." Sharpner grinned sending a chill down Videl's spine.

"Ew" was all Videl could say in response.

"Don't try to hide it I know I turn you on and I know you want to try to turn me on. What girl would be dumb enough to wear a white t-shirt in the rain?" Sharpner stated.

Videl then realized what he was referring to and tried to cover herself up. She then started to blush with embarrassment.

"L-Listen Sharpner I'm not marrying you." Videl stated trying to stay strong but it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to do so.

She knew that Sharpner had beaten her father in a fighting and she knew, even though it was painful for her to except, that Sharpner was a lot stronger than she was.

Sharpner gradually got up from his chair and started to approach Videl. She was so terrified that her fighting instinct all disapeared. Years of training had proven useless as she was literally backed into a wall by her overwhelming fear. Sharpner pound his palms on the wall to make sure Videl didn't try to run.

_Oh kami! What do I do? I could try to fight but that wouldn't end up very well. I could cry for help but no one's here and I doubt that Saiyaman is flying around outside the school. Wait I got it! I'll turn on my communicator. _

Videl tried to reach for the call button on her watch but, Sharpner was to fast. He grabbed Videl's right hand, with his left hand and pinned it against the wall.

"Listen Videl. You can either marry me on your own free will or not but either way we will get married. I'll make sure of it." Sharpner hissed.

Videl was no officially petrified. She was to scared to move. This was the first time she ever felt such fear in her entire life and suddenly a sign of hope appeared.

Videl could hear the sound of the classroom door opened. She didn't turn to look to see who it was but she was just glad it was someone.

Well that's it for today. I'll update again tomorrow. I hope you liked it so far, I was trying to make Sharpner seem like some what of a molester and to make Hercule seem like a horrible father. Anyway please review, constructive criticism is welcomed but flaming isn't so please don't.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys howsit going? Well I bet you're wondering two things right now: Where the hell have I been? and Why did I reupload the last two chapters? I've been busy with a horrible case of extemey writer's block and I reuploaded these two chapter's to inform you i will start writing again. Thanks for waiting so patiently. :)

Ch. 2 Tutoring?

The classroom door slid opened.

Erasa walked in and asked "Hey you too what's going on in here?"

Videl was so grateful that her best friend showed up that she forgot something very important. Erasa wasn't a fighter, she disliked any for of fighting. If it was another martial artist, like herself, she'd be relieved but since its Erasa this might not end very well.

Without taking his eyes off Videl, Sharpner replied "Nothing. I was just telling Videl something important."

Sharpner slowly let go of Videl's right hand and proceeded back to his seat and continue whatever he was doing before she had walked in but not before giving Videl one last creepy stare once again sending shivers down her spine.

The tension with the classroom was very heavy and Erasa had picked up on it since she first entered and seeing Videl shiver was something new to the blonde. Videl had always seemed so strong and in control to her, ever since they were kids but now she was acting shaky and uncertain.

Erasa grabbed Videl's hand and quickly pulled her outside the classroom to talk.

"Videl can you come with me to look for something inside my looker." Erasa lied, trying to throw Sharpner off, which seemed to have worked since he didn't even pay attention.

As soon as they left the classroom, Erasa made sure they were far enough from the classroom so that Sharpner couldn't hear them talking before she started letting the questions fly. So she led Videl to the one place that no one ever was in the morning the stairs leading up to the roof.

"Videl what was going on in there? Why was he giving you that creepy look? Why are you wearing a white shirt when its raining? And why are you shaking?" Erasa asked.

I took a while but Videl managed to explain everything in detail, making sure not to leave out any holes.

"Ew, I'd rather get shit on by birds instead of having to marry Sharpner." Erasa exclaimed loudly.

"Erasa what do I do? I've never been in this position before and it actually really frightening." Videl asked.

"Either have I Videl, maybe…maybe you should just call the police and just let them deal with Sharpner." Erasa suggested.

"No, that won't work. My dad would just get him out once he tells…" Videl stopped talking when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Videl, Erasa." Gohan greeted

"Good morning Gohan."

"Hey wait I bet Gohan could think of a way to help you, Videl. After all he is super smart." Erasa suggested.

"Help her with what?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Well Videl has this huge pro…"

"It's nothing!" Videl interrupted, "Besides it's none of his business anyway."

"Alright. I'll see you two later okay." Gohan said as he continued to make is way down the stairs, to class.

Soon after, more student gradually filled up the main hallway. Erasa and Videl decided to stay there and just talk. They way they saw it was the more time away from Sharpner, the better. The bell rang. In first period Videl and Erasa switched seats, in fact that what they did for the entire day, which really confused Gohan since he wasn't aware of what had happened. And during lunch no one had see Erasa or Videl. During fifth period, P.E. Erasa, Videl, and Gohan just walked around in the gym due to the rain outside and Gohan had noticed that every time Sharpner tried to get near them, Videl would just walk faster.

Finally sixth period, Calculus. Sharpner wasn't in this class so there was no need for Erasa and Videl to switch seats. Gohan had noticed this and made the connection that Videl didn't want to be near Sharpner for what reason he didn't know. The class soon came to and end and Gohan also noticed Videl wasn't as nervous and shaky as she had been in all the other classes.

Soon the bell rang signaling the end of the school day and the students began to pack up their things.

"That it for now. Class dismissed." The teacher announced, "Oh and I almost forgot. Gohan and Videl don't go, I need to talk to you two about something."

"What is it, sir?" Videl asked.

"Well, Videl this is about your recent test scores. You keep scoring in the fifty percentile. And seeing how Gohan here as aced every single test, I want him to help you." the teacher announced.

"And to make sure you do help her. Whatever she gets for this semester is you semester grade too. So if I were you I'd start tutoring her."

"Yes, sir." Gohan said as Videl and him walked out the classroom.

"Sorry Gohan."

"It fine, Videl, it's not like it's your fault. So lets begin this Saturday. Where do you want to…"

"How bout your place. Believe me you don't want to go to mine." Videl interrupted.

"Okay. Bye Videl." Gohan waved.

"Okay, bye."

"Wait, are you walking home?"

"Yeah, I forgot my jet-copter this morning." Videl answered.

"Well in that case here, you can borrow my sweater if you like, that way if won't be as cold." Gohan said, taking off his blue sweater and offering it to Videl.

"It's fine, besides I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

"What? It doesn't mean anything. You borrow things from friends right?"

"Well I guess" Videl said, _if they had anything I wanted to borrow._

"Well I'm your friend right?"

Videl nodded.

"Then you're just borrowing something from a friend. You shouldn't read into things so much." Gohan handed her the sweater and then walked away like he usually did.

When Videl came home, her father was once again drunk, so she tried to rush upstairs without getting noticed. She did this because when her father was drunk he'd get really angry especially if he was watching tapes of the previous world champion. Videl was almost there when she tripped on a lump on the carpet causing her father to turn around.

"Videl! Get over here young lady we need to talk bout this morning." Hercule paused, to let some gas out, "Hey, wait. Who's sweater is that! If you don't say it's your fiancé's then…"

Meanwhile at the Son House, Gohan was asking his mother if Videl could come over on Saturday for tutoring.

"Gohan I've told you, you're going to High School to get a scholarship not to bring girls home even if it is Videl." Chichi said.

"But it's not like that mom. The teacher wants me to help Videl get a better grade and to make sure I do he's going to make my semester grade the same as her's."

"HE'S GOING TO WHAT!"

Well I guess that's it for now, so please review. It'll motivate me to update faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys howsit going? Well I bet you're wondering two things right now: Where the hell have I been? and Why did I reupload the last two chapters? I've been busy with a horrible case of extemey writer's block and I reuploaded these two chapter's to inform you i will start writing again. Thanks for waiting so patiently. :)

Ch. 3 Savior?

So it's been a couple of days since Videl had found out that her father was making her marry Sharpner but Videl was still really saddened and for a while her fear turning into anger but that didn't help her out any better than her being scared.

It was Thursday night and Videl was laying quietly in her bed. The time was 10:30 pm and her father wasn't home. She knew what he was doing, the same thing he did every night since her mother died.

_Oh great he's either at the strip club being a pervert or getting drunk or both._ Videl thought.

Trying to go to sleep thinking about something a little more pleasant she blocked the thought of her father and having to marry that creep, Sharpner out of her mind and tried to drift off to sleep. But she couldn't fall asleep. It was still raining outside. In fact the weather men were right it had rained for the entire week so far and tomorrow nights was suppose to be the worst.

Videl was laying there on her comfortable bed but couldn't go to sleep. The freezing wind blew in through the crack beneath her window and unfortunately for her, her bed was very close to the window so he cold night air blew directly at her. Her room was dark, she could barely see.

Videl's hand touched the floor, she felt something soft and comfortable right next to her bed. She didn't care what it was, Videl covered herself with it to keep warm and eventually se started to drift off to sleep.

Videl jumped up from her bed. She felt something cold touch her body. She looked over towards the window. No wonder, the window wind open and the frigid air was coming in.

_Hm strange. The window was closed a few minutes ago._ Videl thought.

She got up from her bed. The floor was ice cold but she just ignored it, walked over towards the window and closed it. But for some reason her room became colder. She turned around to return to bed.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Videl screamed.

Sharpner was standing right in front of her but his skin and hair were light blue. He suddenly gripped her hand and she could feel the warmth in her body be drained and replace by the cold feeling of fear.

"S-Sharpner l-l-let go of m-me!" Videl shouted.

"Videl you're so…warm." Sharpner hissed.

Videl then heard her window break. She turned to see what it was and saw a man about the same height as Sharpner. Except he wasn't blue and cold like Sharpner. He gave of warmth and Videl began to feel safe. He was covered by a golden light. Videl couldn't see his face but judging by is outline, he was muscular, and had spiky hair. He began to walk closer towards Videl.

"No! Get away you're ruining everything!" Sharpner shouted.

"Good." the man said, raising his right hand up, he had his palm facing Sharpner and suddenly a golden light shot out engulfing the whole room.

Suddenly, Videl eyes opened. It was a dream. She didn't know who the "knight in shining armor" was in her dream but she hoped he was real and that he'd appear before she'd have to marry Sharpner.

Videl sat up from her bed and realized what she covered herself with last night. She had fallen asleep covered in the blue sweater Gohan had let her borrow. Then she realized tree things, it was 6:30 am, Videl was still tired, there was a thunderstorm outside and she'd have to fly her jet-copter.

She didn't waste anytime, Videl took a very quick shower changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a white t-shirt, under a grey hoodie. She grabbed her jet-copter and Gohan's sweater and rushed downstairs. The maids weren't in yet and she found her father were he was every usual every morning this week, on the couch, sleeping of a hangover. It seem all the drink caught up to him. She walked quietly making sure not to wake him up, she didn't want to have a bad start to a already long day.

Videl was flying peacefully in her jet-copter. The morning was surprisingly peaceful for Satan City. The thunder had stopped but the rain continued. There was no crime this morning. Through the whole flight she couldn't shake the dream she had last night.

_Maybe, it was a vision of the future…nah. _Videl laughed to herself.

She soon landed her jet-copter on the roof of the school. She stepped out of her jet-copter and pressed a button on the side changing it back into a dino-cap. She pocket the dino-cap. Videl quickly descended down the stairs and entered the room, forget the Sharpner was usually te first one there in the morning. But this time he wasn't there. Instead Erasa and Gohan were there.

"Hello Videl." Gohan greeted.

"Oh hey, Vi." Erasa said cheerfully.

"Hey. Here Gohan thanks for letting me borrow your sweater yesterday." Videl said, handing Gohan back his sweater.

"No problem, I'll be back. I just need to go put this in my locker." Gohan said, getting up from his seat.

"So, Videl. Borrowing Gohan's sweater now, are you too…?" Erasa asked.

"What, no of course not." Videl replied blushing.

"Oh you're blushing." Erasa pointed out.

"Come on Erasa you know me, all I want is to be a great fighter, nothing more, ever since I was a little girl."

"True and I guess you and Gohan are too different to ever end up together." _Unless…_

Okay lets see how many different personas we have in this fanfic so far: Asshole Hercule, Creepy Molester Sharpner, Extremely OOC Videl, and now Matchmaker Erasa. Now I'm off to go think of a persona for Gohan.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so yeah I am back. Once again sorry for the extremely long wait, its been like what four months now? Anyway I'm back now with improved writing skills. I am in my Junior year so the pressure is really on, so don't expect weekly updates like the last time I was writing. It will be monthly and sometimes may take up to two to three months. Thank you for being so patient. Anyway here's Chapter 4. Enjoy.

Chapter 4 The Look?

"Oh great, don't even try Erasa, I'll never forgive you."

"Don't try what?" Erasa replied in an innocent tone.

"You know what. You have that look on your face." Videl answered, "It's the look you get when Friend Erasa gets evicted by Boss Erasa, leaving your brain free for Matchmaker Erasa."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Erasa stated.

"Besides, even if I wanted to go out with Gohan, I couldn't."

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Erasa asked.

Videl sighed. _Well I guess there is no point in trying hide it now._

And indeed there wasn't. Videl had accidentally slipped up and made a comment she wasn't suppose to. Videl has know Erasa for almost their whole lives and she knows that Erasa wouldn't let something this big slip by her.

And so Videl began to explain everything to her best friend. From the discussion with her father, that one morning and Sharpner scaring the crap out of her.

Erasa gasped, "Wow, Vi that's pretty…intense."

"Yeah and that's not the worse part. Last night I had this really weird dream. I can still remember so clearly as if it actually happened."

"Really? What happened?" Erasa asked, the curiosity evident in her voice as she began to lean in closer to Videl, careful as to not miss a single word she pronounces.

"Okay last night, I had this dream where I was in my bedroom in the middle of the night. The room was so cold. I got up to close the window and when I turned back around to go back to bed, a blue Sharpner was standing behind me." Videl paused as she heard Erasa gasp.

"Then what happened?" Erasa asked, _This is better than those soap operas on TV._

"The he put is hands on me and said 'Videl you're so warm'" Videl paused remember that part of the dreams sent a chill down her spine.

"Then I heard my window break and a tall, muscular man surrounded by a golden light flew in and chased away the blue Sharpner. And I guess that's it."

"Wow, that dream's so romantic. I would have never thought you secretly want to be the damsel in distress." Erasa teased her friend.

"That's not funny Erasa!" Videl yelled but then quieted down, "This is seriously getting creepy."

"Well Videl it sounds like we should call the police for help." Erasa suggested.

"No, listen Erasa…" Videl paused.

A sudden chill ran up her spine as Videl was talking. It was so hauntingly familiar. Like she's felt it before, but that couldn't be. Videl never recalled that strange feeling before, except in her nightmare/dream.

"Hello ladies." Sharpner smirked.

Videl didn't say a word. But could you blame her? How could anyone expect her to say anything.

Meanwhile outside, on the far end of the hallway. Gohan's Saiyan hearing had picked up Erasa and Videl's whole conversation. And now his animal-like sense of smell was picking up the smell of Videl's fear he didn't like it. For some unknown reason Gohan's Saiyan side was screaming "Go in there, rip his head off" and his human side was a saying "You heard him, get in there". But Gohan quickly regained his cool and went back to getting things from him locker and continuing to half-listen in on what was happening.

Back in the classroom, Sharpner was successfully creeping out Videl and Erasa too. Sharpner didn't utter a single word after saying "Hello ladies." He just stood there smirking. He looked like a wolf about to attack it's prey.

"Vi-Videl can I talk to you outside? It's important." Erasa said, grabbing Videl by the hand and quickly dragging her out of the classroom.

"Okay now I know we have to call the police." Erasa said, frantically searching her bag for her cell phone.

"No we can't, it wouldn't do any good. The police in this city need me for help to catch common criminal and Sharpner is stronger than my dad and plus even if they did somehow lock him up, my dad would just get him out. I'm screwed no matter what"

"Poor Videl. She still thinks that her dad is stronger than her even after all that training we did last month." Gohan mumbled as he closed his locker door and began to walk back towards the classroom.

Okay that's it for now. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review, constructive criticism is welcomed of course, but no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys once again sorry it took so long but things came up that couldn't be helped. Anyway here it is the long awaited update. Enjoy and happy New Year to most of you since in some countries New Years isn't till later. I forgot to mention, I don't sign on to my account often so if you want to talk to me, nag me to update (joking), or anything else (no stalking, just in case) please go to my account and click on homepage for my youtube account. Thank you and enjoy the update.

Ch. 5 Away To Bring Her Back

"So Videl if f(x)=x-25, what are the zeros?" Gohan asked pointing towards one of the problem in his text book.

"Umm… is it 'x' equals five and negative five?" Videl asked.

"Yeah" Gohan added, "I don't care what Mr. Culux says you don't need my help. I bet you're going to ace next week's test no problem."

"I doubt it." Videl laughed, "I'm not you and I can't copy off the people next to me unless I want more tutoring."

Gohan laughed, "Yeah Sharpner's not to bright huh?"

Videl broke out of her good mood immediately as is name was mentioned. Gohan noticed Videl tensing up and mentally cursed himself for it. He should have known better than to mention Sharpner's name to Videl. Especially since he had listened in on Videl and Erasa's conversation earlier that week.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"Uh…yeah I just felt a cold breeze." Videl lied.

Videl Satan was lying and she wasn't exactly a master of deception either. The door was closed. The windows in the kitchen and in the living room were closed as well and locked. There was no way a breeze could have gotten in unless it blew in from Gohan's room and flew down stairs making a left turn. Gohan knew she was lying but chose not to pursue it.

"Oh, alright. So, how's your training going?" Gohan asked trying to change the subject."I'm progressing."

"I can see that. In fact from what I can sense I think you might be stronger than your father." Gohan lied. Videl was actually far beyond her father's strength.

"Really! Are you serious?"

"Yep. I wouldn't lie about that Videl. You were always strong to begin with but learning how to control your _ki _really help" Gohan said.

Videl had a small shimmer of hope in her eyes. And with that hope she had thought of the perfect plan. But after a few minutes that hope soon faded as reality hit her. How was she suppose to beat the savior of the Earth? How was she going to bet the man that beat Cell? How was she, a teenager, going to beat her father, who has had more training in martial arts then she's ever had?

Just then Videl's watch started beeping. She quickly pressed the button and mumbled, "Can't this city go one day with a criminal doing something?"

"Come on Videl, you know crime doesn't take a day off." Gohan said, standing up and transforming into the Great Saiyaman.

"Videl, we need your help. The fugitive, Tai Chi has escaped from Satan City Extremely Ultimate Maximum Intensity Security Prison. We've trapped him in a battered women's support group meeting room. He has hostages. We didn't want to interrupt your tutoring but the Great Saiyaman hasn't shown up yet and the situation is getting worse. Videl we need you."

"Oh no I can't fly that fast. And the last time I fought Tai Chi I-I-" Videl mumbled.

Gohan grabbed Videl's wrist so that the watch was close enough to his face so that the chief could hear him and said, "Don't worry chief. Let Ms. Videl continue her tutor. I will be there in a few seconds."

"What? Gohan how are you going to get there in time?" Videl asked.

"Something I like to call Instant Transmission. My father taught it to me before…well you know. Anyway I have some hostages to rescue. Bye." and with that Gohan put two fingers on his forehead.

Videl was skeptical but her eyes bugged out when Gohan suddenly disappeared. She quickly ran over towards the living room and turned on the tv.

"Well Tom this certainly a horrible situation." a news anchor said, describing the seen unfolding behind him.

"It sure is Bob. Now for all the people at home who don't know who is Tai Chi?"

"Tai Chi is an escaped convict. He was a rising star in the Mixed Martial Arts fighting circuit until his victims started to speak up. It turns out that he's been molest females from every town he's ever fought at. The media has dubbed him as the Martial Arts Molester. Everyone of them was were brunette high school girls about 16 to 18 years of age. A few years back he started showing up in Satan City and it took the help of the world champion to stop him. This is indeed a very horrifying situ…wait it's the Great Saiyaman!"

Videl saw Gohan walking into the building and in a matter of seconds the hostages were walking out of the building calmly. They were soon to be followed by Gohan dragging out an unconscious man with long hair dressed in a black karate gi, who the police took of his hands. As the reporter ran over towards Gohan the camera saw one of the hostages walking over towards him.

She was a woman who appeared to be in her late 20s. She had on a white collar shirt with the word "counselor" on the back.

"If only there were more men like you. Then maybe there would be less girls with trust issues." she said.

Gohan blushed a little at the complement and said, "I'm just doing what I can miss it's not a big deal."

Yes you've guessed it this chapter was suppose to stress Gohan's heroic qualities. And of course a chapter like this couldn't be done without a villain from my other story (the Martial Arts Molester). And there actually was a little message here: Stand up against abuse. If you know a person who is being abused, guy or girl, old or young, you should offer help and comfort. Anyway thanks for reading and waiting so patiently. Please review but don't flame and if you want, visit my Youtube (link in profile as homepage).


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I've made you wait long enough here is chapter 6, enjoy.

Chapter 6 The Whole Truth

Just as more journalists began to crowd, Gohan stuck his index and middle fingers to his forehead and appeared to have disappeared. Just as Videl saw this on screen Gohan materialized in front of her, startling her. Gohan changed back from his Saiyaman costume back to his casual clothes.

"What's wrong Videl?" Gohan asked.

"What's wrong? My heart's beating faster than a hummingbird's thanks to you teleporting in front of me!" Videl exclaimed.

"Oh sorry." Gohan smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway, hey how'd you beat Tai Chi so quickly? There are rumors that he's as strong as my dad. You couldn't have beat him so quickly unless…" Videl paused.

"Unless…what?" Gohan asked out of curiosity.

"Unless…my dad didn't really defeat Cell did he? It was you wasn't it? You were the 'delivery boy' from the Cell games weren't you?" Videl asked but Gohan remained silent.

"Gohan there's no point in lying, I have more than enough proof." Videl stated

Gohan sighed in defeat there was no point lying anymore, "Yeah. You're right about everything."

"I knew it! Wait it all fits except the fact that the 'delivery boy' had blonde hair and teal eyes. So how come you have black hair and eyes?" Videl asked.

"Well I guess there's no point in holding back now. Videl what I'm about to tell you might be a bit too unbelievable but here goes." Gohan stopped and Videl was paying very close attention, careful not to miss a single word.

"Videl, I'm an alien."

"Wait as in illegal alien?" Videl asked.

"Yes and no but I didn't mean that kind of alien." Gohan answered.

Videl laughed, "Gohan you don't expect me to believe you're like E.T. alien do you?"

"Whether you believe me or not doesn't change the fact that its true."

"Okay Gohan, let's just say I believe you. Can you show me your true form?" Videl asked.

"This is my true form. I'm a Saiyan. We're similar to Earthling except for our freakish strength, our tail, and we can transform, which explains why I had blonde hair and teal eyes. That's called a Super Saiyan. When we transform our strength and speed increase tenfold."

"Wait so you 'Saiyans' gain power by turning blonde?" Videl asked.

Gohan nodded, "If you want to put it like that, yeah."

"OMG you guys are a race of metrosexuals." Videl burst into laughter.

"No we're not!"

"Wait you said Saiyan's have freakish strength. That mean's its hopeless for me to try to be as strong as you." Videl realized.

"True but you are already the strongest human I know… not including a few people."

After a while the questions stopped. Videl got all the information she need. Gohan had managed to squeeze 11 years worth of experiences into a ten minute story. Of course it help that Videl was so mesmerized by the story that she just sat there quietly nodding instead of asking questions in the middle of the story.

Meanwhile, in Satan City, at Hercule's mansion there was another conversation that Videl would have also been interested to hear about.

"How dare you do this!" a woman shouted at Hercule, "First you tell her I am dead and now she has to marry that creepy blonde stalker! You've crossed the line!"

"What business is this of yours?" Hercule shouted back.

"Incase you forgot, Hercule, Videl is my daughter and I have the right to see her."

Very short chapter I know but still very dramatic…isn't it?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I've taken so excruciatingly long wait. I swear it's not on purpose or a way to build suspense. Anyway here's chapter 7. Enjoy.

Ch. 7 Regaining What's Lost Part 1

"Oh now you suddenly decide to _care _about Videl?" Hercule asked.

"You bastard." Videl's mother muttered, "Don't you dare act like that. You were the one who told here I was dead."

After a short pause to calm herself, Videl's mother continued, "My goodness, it must have been so tough to have been raised by an ape. Wait not an ape cause an ape would be more competent…"

"Shut up, you bitch! Don't you dare mock me. I'm the world champion. And of course I told her you were dead. How would she have reacted if I where to tell her the truth, huh? How would she have reacted if I told her about your _job?_ Do you think she'd want to live knowing her mother was…no, is, a no good, STD infested, prostitute?"

"Don't even go there!" the middle aged women said, with tears in her eyes, "I did what I had to. At least one of us did. I made sure Videl always had food and clothing and a place to live. While her _father _didn't lift a finger to her. For the first year you didn't even know Videl even existed. And now you want to plan her future. You told her I was dead. You threatened me say that if I ever came back you'd kill me but I can't stand this anymore you can't treat her like this she's…"

Videl's mother's speech and her life was cut short by the roaring sound of death. It may have been a hot summer's day but the room couldn't have been colder.

"Goodbye . In death, maybe you'll be less on a nuisance and a shame to the family name." Hercule said coldly.

Meanwhile in the Son house nothing much has change. Videl had been content with the information Gohan had given her and to his surprise she was dealing with things quite well. Gohan had expected her to freak out or faint or call the government, something along those lines, but she hadn't. The two were just sitting on the couch watching the reporter wrap up the crime scene.

Videl sat there quietly thinking about what she saw and what Gohan had told her.

_Wow, I'll bet he barely had to try to stop that criminal. I wish I could do that, Gohan makes it look so easy but it isn't. I've trained with him for weeks and I'm becoming stronger but no where near his level. But he did say I was one of the strongest human's he knew. But he also said with the exception of some people. He never met my father so maybe he only thinks I'm strong but he has does know Sharpner, who is stronger than my father. Plus is was the 'delivery boy' so he has scene my father fight. Maybe I can take on Sharpner and win. Agh all of this is so confusing. I should just ask him. No I shouldn't. Yes I should. No I shouldn't. Yes I should. Why should I even tell him anyway. Because it's Gohan. He trusted you his greatest secret, aside from Erasa he's your only real friend, he may be able to help. _

"Gohan do you think I can beat Sharpner?" Videl gasped and covered her hand over her mouth.

"Huh, why do you ask Videl?" Gohan asked, though he already knew why.

"I'm just curious that's all. He was able to beat my dad in a fight so I just want to know." Videl lied.

"Oh okay." Gohan replied, "Well from what I can tell you should have no problem against Sharpner."

"Really!" Videl jumped up enthusiastically.

"Yeah, what's the big deal beating Sharpner isn't a challenge especially for you Videl?"

"Well its just that…" Videl paused. She was once again stuck. Should she tell Gohan or should she not.

"Videl what's wrong? You're spacing out."

"Huh, nothing. I'm fine" Videl replied.

"Oh, okay." Gohan said with slight disappointment as his focus shifted back to the television.

It had been a week since the conversation with Gohan had taken place. Videl was sitting on her bed quietly. She was already dressed and she had her jet-copter capsule in hand, though she knew she really should try to fly on her own, she wanted to save her strength. Today she would be continuing her training with Gohan.

The weeks she spent trying to bring out her energy were the most exhausting yet rewarding weeks of her life. Since then she's been able to do so many thing she previously thought couldn't be done. She was able to break cinderblocks with feeling anything, no pain, no irritation, nothing at all. She's even managed to break punching bags and still have the strength to continue.

"Videl! Get down here down!"

"What is it dad?" Videl yelled walking out of her room. She didn't even know her father would be up this early on a Saturday. She'd always wake up early to have some to be alone and he'd always be passed out some where in the mansion.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hercule stormed up the stair case towards Videl, "I hear you've been running from Sharpener at school."

"Yeah of course I'm running from Sharpner, he's a creepy little bastard." Videl replied, trying to remain calm.

"Don't you dare call him that. As a martial artist you should show him respect. He out ranks you in my dojo and he's your fiancé!"

"He's not my fiancé! I'd rather stay a virgin for life than marry him!"

"Also long as you live in MY house, you will do what I tell you! Do you understand me!"

"You I understand you!" Videl shouted, as she stormed past Hercule and through the door.

Hercule smiled,_ "She be back one way or another. Pretty soon she won't have anywhere else to go."_


	8. Chapter 8

This is simply amazing. I still can't believe that chapter 7 has gotten OVER 1000 HITS! I've have never gotten anything even close to that number of hits before and during the middle of my second story ever is awesome. Thank you, every who's been reading this story. I really appreciate it.

Ch. 8 Regaining What's Lost Pt 2

"So Videl, are you ready to begin?"

"Of course. Come on Gohan, what do you think I came here to do?" Videl replied.

"Okay then, let's go." Gohan chuckled as he began to leap from one part of the mountain to another, quickly ascending higher and higher and Videl raced to try and catch up him.

In a mere twenty minutes they were both at the top of the Mount Paozu. Gohan was calmly standing on the peak, looking over at the lush green fields that surrounded his home. While Videl on the other hand was having a very hard time trying to fill her lungs with the minimum amount of oxygen there was. She had never reach such altitude outside of her jet-copter before.

"Having trouble breathing, Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Of course I'm freaking having trouble breathing! This mountain is 15,000 feet off the ground!"

"I know. The average person would have died already, especially if they tried to climb the way we did." Gohan paused, "But you didn't. I knew you wouldn't. The oxygen level up here is perfect for you're training."

And so Videl's training began. The extremely high altitude was definitely taking its toll on Videl. After fifteen minutes of training Videl looked like she was about to faint from exhaustion but she kept going. This amazed Gohan. For the first time in weeks Videl seemed o be back to her old self. She was strong, confident, and fearless again.

Videl was still trying her best to continue she wouldn't give up. She knew this was her moment. This was her chance. Her chance to be free of fear, her chance to return to who she really was, and most importantly her chance to surpass her arrogant meat-heat, poor example of a father. And there was no way she was going to pass that up, even if it meant she was going to pass out.

It was almost lunch time and Videl was so tired that she was able to get up after sitting down to rest.

"Tired?" Gohan asked.

"Y-yeah." Videl said, breathing heavily.

"I figured as much but I didn't think you wouldn't want to take breaks during the training. But luckily I have just what you need." Gohan took out, a bean from the small brown bag he had been carrying.

"Here. Take it. It's a senzu bean. It'll restore your energy really quickly."

"Okay Gohan but placebos don't work on me cause I know they are placebos. I know this is just a soy bean." Videl said skeptically.

"Wanna bet?"

Videl took the been to humor him. She hadn't expected for what Gohan was telling her to be true. In a matter of seconds Videl felt stronger than she had ever felt before. She felt like she could jump off the mountain and land safely on her feet with using her energy.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah! What was that thing? Some alien first aid pill?" Videl asked in amazement.

"Nah more like a magic bean made and only found on Earth." Gohan replied, "I got it from a friend."

Videl said nothing as she tried to fathom how something so incredible has existed on her world and she's never even known anything even remotely similar to it existed, except in fantasy novels.

"So what did you think of your first training session?" Gohan asked.

"It was very tiring." Videl replied.

"Well believe me it's paying off. I can sense you've gotten a lot stronger just from the past four hours alone."

"Really how can you tell?" Videl asked.

"I can sense people's power levels. Like I told you before, you have one of the strongest human power levels I've seen. And you're getting stronger at an incredible rate. " Gohan smiled, "If I didn't know better I'd assume you were part Saiyan."

"I'd rather not become a blonde. Even if it means getting stronger." Videl joked.

"Hey! What's wrong with being blonde?" Gohan laughed, "Come on lets go my mom made lunch."

"Alright." Videl took off into the air with Gohan.

"Oh I forgot Gohan, can I ask you something?"

"Um sure. What is it?" Gohan asked.

Small chapter but it made some progress and what is this? Is Videl actually a Saiyan? No of course not, this story got a big enough twist when Videl's mom showed up for half a chapter. But then again…


End file.
